Conferencing systems allow participants at a plurality of client devices to contribute information to a meeting without the users being in the same physical location. These systems may facilitate audio communications, video communications, or both, and may further allow a participant to schedule the meeting, attach files or documents to the meeting, or any other similar meeting operation. In some examples, the conferencing system may receive media streams from each of the client devices, compile the media streams into an output media stream, and provide the output stream back to the client devices.
Although a conferencing system may be useful for the real-time communication of ideas between invited parties, in some examples, a recording of the meeting may be useful to review the content of the meeting or provide the meeting information to parties that were not invited, or were otherwise not able, to participate in the live meeting. For example, if a meeting involved safety procedures within an organization, it may be beneficial for all relevant persons within the organization to review the safety contents of the meeting. However, organizing permissions and attributes for accessing a meeting recording may be cumbersome and inefficient for the party responsible for organizing the meeting.